Love in an Airport
by x se
Summary: Anzu has no friends after her greatest secret was revealed. Will the former friendship preacher find comfort and maybe something more when an old friend returns with a secret of her own?
1. Part 1

_**Love in an Airport

* * *

**_

**Summary: Anzu has no friends after her greatest secret was revealed. Will the former friendship preacher find comfort and maybe something more when an old friend returns with a secret of her own?**

* * *

(_Note from the Author_: I have never written Shonen or Shoujo Ai before, but I decided to attempt it. Don't expect more though, it'll be a rare thing. This is Yuri by the way)

(_Note from the Author_: There is a different version of this story that I wasn't sure about, it has a different pairing but is still Shoujo Ai and about Anzu. Keep a lookout, if I _do_ put it up, it will be soon, though after part 2 of this of course)

* * *

Anzu Mazaki blew a strand of brown hair out of her face as she stared up at the sky. She yawned and stretched a bit, ruffling the blanket covering her body. She lived in a tent in her family's back yard. Anzu sighed and reached back into a tent for her journal, and began reading, to see what her life was like before this…

* * *

-March 10-

* * *

Hello journal, Anzu here. I was in the Mutou's shop again, I had walked away from Yugi, Yami, and Jou. They were having another eating contest, and despite that Jonouchi is the biggest pig on the face of the earth, Yugi always wins with ease. How that little guy isn't fat is beyond me, but I'd love to know his secret. 

Speaking of secrets, I caught myself doing _it_ again a little before. I haven't told you yet, I wasn't sure… But I am now. I was staring at… At… At another girl. I had never been so scared in my life when I realized what exactly I was thinking, and let me tell you, some of the video's I've found in Yugi's room (PS: Must stop Jou from continuing to corrupt Yugi.) is… similar. I don't like that I was thinking like that.

I'm scared journal. I'm a lesbian. Or at least bi, though I don't like guys. At all. I never liked Yami really… There was one girl I was sure I was in love with, but I disregarded it as a phase and she moved away… I don't know what to do… Only you know journal. Ah well, ja ne!

With Love,

Anzu Mazaki

* * *

- March 11 -

* * *

Hi again journal. Today was possibly the craziest day ever. First, I decided to buy a pack of cards, and I got DARK MAGICIAN GIRL! (Who happens to be _very_ sexy by the way… Drool) And I BEAT DUKE! It was crazy, he was freaking out, those stupid cheerleaders of his were all over him, and Yugi and Jou were jumping up and down congratulating me. Kaiba had raised an eyebrow, but nothing more. I went into one of my friendship speeches, an annoying habit of mine, telling them I couldn't have done it without them. 

Ja!

Love,

Anzu

* * *

_**Yo, freak girl! Meet me at the park if ya know what's good for ya!

* * *

**_ - March 14 -

* * *

My life sucks. Someone found you journal, I don't know who or how, but they did. Or at least, I don't want to believe it is who I suspect… I went to the park yesterday and when I got there… There was a group of people handing out flyers, and everyone was silent when they saw me. They were pointing and I was curious, so I walked over and a paper ball was thrown at me. I opened it, and there was a flyer with a picture of… Of ME! I taped it in here, I hope you don't mind. **Anzu Mazaki**

_**(Picture)**_

_**World, let it be known! The terrible duelist and incredibly annoying Anzu Mazaki IS GAY!**_

It hurt so much when they all laughed at me… I ran home sobbing. But that's not the worst of it. My parents found out. They aren't throwing me out…

…Of their lives at any rate. I'm living in a tent in the backyard now, I eat my meals alone on the deck, and I only come inside to do homework in my old room.

* * *

Anzu stopped and skipped some pages. She didn't want to read the next entries, they were a load of angst. That's it. Finally, she found a suitable spot to continue reading.

* * *

- April 12 -

* * *

Today was the worst day yet. My parents decided I ate too much dinner, so I didn't get breakfast. 

I miss having friends. I… I heard them talking about me. Again. Well, Yugi at any rate... Here was the conversation:

" _Hey! Mutou!" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Didn't you used to be friends with that bitch Anzu Mazaki?"_

"_Not really… She was an annoying pest, always running around dressed like a stripper, talkin' 'bout friendship, ranting really. She was a world class freak."_

_  
"Amen. But seriously, you used to be friends with her, right?"_

"_Nah, she always used to hang with me when we were kids. I guess it's cause I used to be such a freak I hung out with her."_

"_Aw, don't feel bad. Besides, it's not like you _knew_ that bitch's dirty little secret."_

"_Thanks. You're pretty. P-Pretty nice I mean! I'm not a pervert, don't hit me!"_

_Annoying giggle. "Thanks. Wanna catch a movie after school?"_

And that was how Yugi got a girlfriend. I wish I hadn't started you journal, no offense. It was good to get this stuff off my chest…

As I was saying before I put that little "conversation" up, I miss having friends. I miss _her_, but it's been so long. I still remember when she would talk to me. She was the best female friend I ever had. But Yugi was my best friend of all back then… But now, Yugi thinks I'm an annoying, friendship preaching bitch.

But it doesn't matter now, does it? Thankfully I have not cut myself today, I am very proud, that makes two weeks. Of course, the two weeks of madness before doesn't make it look any better… The scars look kinda cool though…

Anyway, that's all for now.

Love? Maybe if I got a girlfriend I'd be happy… I wish my parents didn't hate me… I could use an online dating service or SOMETHING.

Anzu

* * *

Anzu sighed and closed the book, and rolled over, staring at the sky. Her journal and her dueling deck were all she took into her tent with her, along with her cell phone, always hoping she still had someone who didn't hate her… 

"I wish I could get away…" whispered Anzu as she closed her eyes and some tears fell. "Run away to wherever she went to… Tell her how I feel… Even if she hate's me, she needs to know… Then I can go kill myse- No… Can't start thinking like that again… Stay strong Anzu…"

Anzu sighed and dreamed of the girl of her dreams. Her waist length hair, the way she looked in that mermaid costume, her trademark yell-

Then, to Anzu's surprise, her cell phone began to ring. Anzu snatched it after snapping her eyes open and put it to her ear.

"Anzu…?" stammered a voice. Anzu almost fell over. It was… _Her_.

"Is that you…?" spluttered Anzu as she sat up straight. "It's been so long…"

"Anzu, I'm at Domino Airport… I came back…" said the angelic voice on the other line of the phone. "Can you um… Come get me?"

"I uh… Don't have a car…" stammered Anzu sadly.

"Well…" the voice on the other end sounded very disappointed, and there was a sniffle.

"But I can still come get you! I'll get a bus ride or something!" exclaimed Anzu hurriedly.

"Okay… I'll be at the Dunkin' Donuts by the entrance. So you don't need to be inspected or anything…" said the voice, happier now, but still depressed. Anzu could tell.

"Alright…" replied Anzu as the caller hung up. Anzu sat up, wishing she could have told her… 'I love you with all my heart, my sweet Miho-chan…'

* * *

**Sevetenks: Bet you weren't expecting that one, though people who have seen the anime of the original series might have guessed it. (All I've seen are pics.Damn the dubbers.If they had to screw up the rest of the show, couldn't they have given us a screwed up version of the first 27 eps?)Part 2 will be up in the next few days, along with another chapter of _Catalyst_ and _Inuyasha, the Second Generation: Kayu of the Mirror Body_.**

**Hika-chan: Feel da luv and review!**

**Chimon: Heh… "**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	2. Part 2

_**Love in an Airport

* * *

**_

**Summary: Anzu has no friends after her greatest secret was revealed. Will the former friendship preacher find comfort and maybe something more when an old friend returns with a secret of her own?**

* * *

_(Note from the Author: I have never written Shonen or Shoujo Ai before, but I decided to attempt it. Don't expect more though, it'll be a rare thing. This is Yuri by the way)_

_(Note from the Author: There is a different version of this story that I wasn't sure about, it has a different pairing but is still Shoujo Ai and about Anzu. Keep a lookout, if I do put it up, it will be soon, though after part 2 of this of course)_

* * *

**Sevetenks: Well, here is part 2 of my first Shoujo Ai fic, Love in an Airport.**

**Hika-chan: Hi! Feel the love!**

**Chimon: Hika-chan… Have you had any sugar recently?**

**Hika-chan: Maybe…**

**Sevetenks: Anyways, enjoy the second (and final) part of Love in an Airport!

* * *

**

_"Okay… I'll be at the Dunkin' Donuts by the entrance. So you don't need to be inspected or anything…" said the voice, happier now, but still depressed. Anzu could tell. _

"_Alright…" replied Anzu as the caller hung up. Anzu sat up, wishing she could have told her… 'I love you with all my heart, my sweet Miho-chan…'

* * *

_

Anzu walked past the guards after being scanned by those metal detectors, and looked around. She noticed there were about five Dunkin' Donuts, and the one her blue haired angel was in was empty besides for her.

Anzu stopped and almost tripped when she saw Miho. Miho was still Miho, but… Her hair was longer, and to Anzu, she looked more beautiful then anything she had ever seen in her entire life. Taking deep breaths, Anzu started in her direction.

Anzu walked over to the table Miho was sitting in and sat across from her. Miho looked up, previously lost in thought, and looked into Anzu's eyes. They stared for a moment, then Anzu turned away blushing, thus, missing Miho do the same thing. Miho looked at Anzu, who was trying to collect herself.

"So… What brings you back to Domino?" asked Anzu nervously, attempting to strike up a conversation.

"I… I came to see you, Anzu-chan…" said Miho quietly, staring into her half-filled coffee cup. She stood up. "Come on… Let's go to the hotel across he way. I have reservations there."

"But I thought you needed me to take you somewhere…?" said Anzu in confusion as they walked across the street. For a moment, Miho's sad expression became a mischievous one.

"You're going with me to my hotel room…" said Miho plainly, and Anzu almost missed her next sentence. "We-We have to talk…"

Miho led Anzu through the lobby and to the elevator. She pushed a button for the fifth floor, and then led Anzu to room 515. She and Anzu went into the room, where Miho's bags already were. Anzu sat on one of the two beds, cross legged, and Miho on the other, on her knees.

"So…" said Anzu. "What did you want to talk about."

Miho looked away and sighed. It was then that Anzu noticed Miho's neck. Jumping, she ran over to Miho and traced a finger over the long scar. Mho flinched and drew back.

"Miho-chan… Where did you… How…?" spluttered Anzu, wanting to kill anyone who could even _think_ of doing this to her Miho! Wait… Anzu inwardly sunk back. Miho would never, ever, be _hers_. The only reason Miho came to Anzu is because she didn't know Anzu didn't like boys. It was the only explanation. Snapping out of her daze, Anzu looked Miho in the eye. "Where… Did you get this…?"

Miho turned to Anzu and looked at her blankly for a few moments, and then, without any warning whatsoever, Miho buried her face in Anzu's shoulder sobbing. Anzu blinked, and while a small part of her wondered how Miho moved that fast, and another wondering if she saw an afterimage, the rest of her wondered what the hell had happened to Miho to make her this upset.

"Um… Miho…?" stammered Anzu worriedly. Miho continued crying, and Anzu saw another scar on the back of her neck as well, though it was only an inch or so long.

Miho wasn't listening to a word Anzu had said though. She was too lost in her own thoughts.

Finally, Miho pulled away and looked away from Anzu, shaking her head.

"Miho-chan… Please, I want to know what's wrong." Stated Anzu very clearly. Miho broke into tears again, and leaned into Anzu. Anzu hugged her tightly, wishing she could take away whatever was causing Miho such pain. Miho would never have cried before, and now…

"Oh Anzu-chan, it was terrible!" sobbed Miho between hiccups. Anzu inwardly smiled, though it was a sad one.

'Now we're getting somewhere…'

"Anzu…" hiccuped Miho. "I… I'm bi…"

Anzu blinked, and hugged Miho closer.

"When… P-people found out…" continued Miho, crying softly now. "T-They stopped going n-n-near me… Then… They st-st-started throwing rocks at me every day… I w-w-was mugged all the t-t-time, and no one would help-p me… And I was slapped around by a guy every time I went n-n-near one, telling me t-to go s-screw around with m-m-my bitch… And g-go away…"

"Oh Miho-chan…" whispered Anzu as she hugged Miho tighter. 'I'm a full out lesbian, and yet she had it worse then me… Oh Miho… I wish…'

"Anzu…" continued Miho, staring up in Anzu's eyes, who was still holding her. "T-T-The reason I c-c-came to you is… I love you."

Miho suddenly bolted upright and stared at Anzu in fear.

"Ohmygosh, please Anzu, just forget that I even came back…" spluttered Miho with her eyes closed, not wanting to see Anzu's beautiful face contorted in disgust and hatred, just like all of the friends she had made back where she moved.

It had been terrible, Miho had been in a rich preppy school, which was one of the main reasons everything went wrong. A very rich, preppy, _snobby_, school, where the students where many things that Miho opposed and highly detested. Many were racist, sexist, and even hated certain religions. But above all, a person's sexual orientation had to be either straight or homosexual. Being bi was like being a fly going into a room filled to the brim with carnivorous frogs or something.

'Why did I tell her? She cared about me before I told her!' Miho's mind screamed out to her as she heard Anzu get off the bed. Her eyes were still snapped shut as she awaited, at the least, a slap. 'It felt so good to be in her arms… Her scent… Her warmth… But now she hates me…'

Of course, Miho was very surprised when Anzu's lips met hers. Instead of wondering what was going on, Miho hugged Anzu closer and kissed her back. Anzu ran her hands through Miho's long blue hair, and eventually pulled away.

"Anzu…?" stammered Miho, staring into Anzu's eyes.

"I love you too…" whispered Anzu. Miho's eyes widened and she tackled Anzu to the bed, crying in happiness. Hugging each other, not wanting to ever have to let go, they both cried, but for the first time in months, and for Miho, years, it was out of happiness and not sadness.

"Now what do we do…?" asked Miho as she stared at Anzu.

"This." Anzu leaned forward for another kiss, which Miho eagerly leant into.

**_END_**

* * *

**Sevetenks: So, what did you think of my first Shoujo Ai fic? Actually, this is the second. The first is the original version of this story, which I will put up in three days. In the meantime, why don't you read some of my other stories for those who haven't already. Some reviews would be nice.**

**Hika-chan: Bye bye now!

* * *

**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
